


Curse of the Black Ring

by SheWhoWillRise



Series: Black Ring of Bad Luck [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: .....not really but i am but im not so like decide for yourself if i am or not, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, and I'm sorry, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: A curse comes with having the cat miraculous, but not until the end of the fight does the wearer fully understand that curse.





	Curse of the Black Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Fang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479066) by [HydraRaptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraRaptor/pseuds/HydraRaptor). 



> Kinda my first miraculous ladybug fanfiction. And I wrote this at 2am so if there's any mistakes I apologize!!
> 
> Not entirely the same as HydraRaptor's "New Fang" but their story inspired this idea while I was reading it.
> 
>  **Bastet** , **Cat Síth** , and **Artemis** are other Cat Noirs through history (not canon) based on the Egyptian Goddess, Scottish Celtic mythology/legend, and the Greek Goddess.
> 
> Each "Cat Noir" has their own weapon to match their skills. Bastet has a whip, Cat Síth has claws like dc's catwoman (2004), and Artemis has a bow and arrow.
> 
> Artemis has dark skin, black hair and green eyes and is Latina with Greek roots; Cat Síth has light skin, red hair and green eyes and is Scottish; Bastet has beige skin, brown hair and green eyes, and is of Egyptian Decent.
> 
> Ladybug has always been known as ' _Ladybug_ '
> 
> (Cat Síth is pronounce as "cat see" from what i could find, if that is not correct sorry!)

 

In ancient times, the black ring brought their wearer good luck. Black cats were revered as good fortune, that owning one gave you good luck, that if one crossed your path it brought good omens. They represented the warmth and safety of home.

That is until the 6th century, the fall of the Roman Empire, the creation of the red earrings, the shift of good luck.

Now whenever ladybugs would land on your shoulder, _it_ was what meant good luck and omens, and protection.

And black cats were now known to bring bad luck and misfortune anywhere it went. So it became that way to the black ring's wearer.

 

* * *

**1898** -  _ **Mexico**_

_Artemis stared in wonder at Ladybug._

_"My my, My Lady."  She leaned against the wall with her right hand, her left casually pressed again the string of the bow on her back. "You're purrfectly beautiful after a fight."_

_Her Ladybug looked at her with a groan._

_"What? Was it not a pawsitively nice comment My Lady?"_

_Two beeps rang out at the same time._

_"Looks like we're out of time Artemis."_

_"Then I shall see you next time My Lady." And with that, she disappeared into the moonlight._

* * *

 

Because of the shift of luck, the red earrings and the black ring became intertwined, and with them, their wearers.

 

* * *

**1950** -  _ **Scotland**_

_Cat Síth starred at his father from where he stood over him, bleeding out on the floor. He knelt down, putting his hand on his father's cheek._

_"Cat Síth what are you doing?" His Lady called out, but he did not answer, for he couldn't with what felt like a rock in his throat._

_Now both hands were on his father's cheeks, holding him._

_"No..." He whispered, His Lady's eyes widened upon hearing her partner seemingly mourn for the man that has tried to kill them for the last few months. Angry tears spilled behind Cat Síth's mask, his head dropping on his father's chest. His angry spread through his veins, his hands clenched, poking holes in already dead flesh._

_He lifted his head to His Lady._

_"You killed him." His voice choking on the lump in him throat, making it barely a whisper._

_"Cat Síth what-"_

_"You killed him!" He said louder to His Lady as a green light swooshed down his form, detransforming him to his civilian identity, but he didn't care. The person he loved had killed the last parent he had, the last person who truly cared for him._

* * *

 

The black ring had more than bad luck.

 

* * *

 

 **2005** \- _**United States of America**_

_Her ladybug looked at her with remorse, but her face shouldn't hold remorse, it should hold regret._

_"You killed her." Bastet's eyes were blotchy red, making her cat like eyes more yellow then green. "You killed my mother!" And with that she cracked her whip, she met Her Lady's yo-yo head-on._

_"Bastet! I didn't know!" Her Lady tried to reason, tried to make an excuse._

_"That doesn't matter." Bastet's lips trembled, "Ladybug isn't supposed to kill. Ladybug is supposed to protect. That includes your enemies. You're supposed to make them good again!"_

_Her Lady was stock still._

_"You promised me that you wouldn't stoop as low as killing."_

_Her Lady's face held horror, but she didn't care._

_"You will pay for this." She gritted her teeth before charging into battle against Her Lady._

* * *

 

It had a curse.

 

* * *

**2015** \- _**France**_

_Alex burst through the door of Master Fu's._

_"What the hell!"_

_Master Fu sat calmly as he meditated._

_"Answer me!"_

_She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes as she stared at the floor._

_"What the hell have you done?"_

_"What I had to do Bastet."_

_She looked up and glared at him angrily._

_"He's just a kid. Barely even fourteen!"_

_"He is the chosen."_

_"Chosen for heatbreak! For a dark life!"_

_"I cannot take the ring back Bastet. Not until he is ready to."_

_"It took my five **years** to give it back to you. I am an adult, and I was an adult when you gave me the ring, he is a **boy**!"_

* * *

 

A curse that will forever repeat.

To fall in love with their Lady, for their only parent to be the one they fight, for them to turn to a dark path.

 

* * *

**2017** -  _ **France**_

_Cat Noir starred in horror as Hawk Moth transformed into his dad and in Ladybug's hands a bloody butterfly broach._

_"No!" He fell to his knees, crying out to his father before dropping his head in his hands. "No..."_  

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like it!!
> 
> Comments are my life Blood so please please please comment if you kudo!! (Even if it's a simple "loved it" every message makes my day brighter!!)


End file.
